Possession of Ginny Weasley
by VanillaAtmospherex
Summary: It is Ginny Weasley's first year at Hogwarts. When she finds an old diary that belonged to Tom Riddle, her life changes. Rated T for scary scenes and language
1. The Letter

I was sitting in the kitchen, watching my brothers, and Harry, eat their breakfast. I couldn't touch mine. I was too agitated to eat. We were bound to receive the letters soon. I was about to start my first year at Hogwarts. I had received ''comfort'' from Fred and George earlier on. Ron told me to ignore it but the worry kept creeping into my mind. What if I wasn't accepted into Hogwarts? Mum told me not to worry, she was sure I'd get in. I picked up my fork and started to prod my eggs. When was the post getting here? Suddenly, there was a thud against the window and Mum called ''Percy, get the post, be a dear'' A knot formed in my stomach. ''Ruddy bird, always does that'' grumbled Dad. Percy yanked the post from Errol, our family owl, and said ''Oh look, our letters from Hogwarts!'' There was a small commotion as everyone got their letters. Mum smiled as Percy passed me a small sheet, my heart leaped into my throat as I looked upon the scrawl of writing.

_Dear Ginny Weasley,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, you will find your item list. I am looking forward to seeing you at school._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

''Don't take it personally, he says that to everyone'' whispered George into my ear. I scowled. I looked at the second piece of parchment and my eyes widened. I don't know how Mum and Dad are going to afford all this. Suddenly, there was an outbreak of murmurings and shaking of heads. ''This lot won't come in cheap'' grumbled Dad. Mum looked worried and said ''I'm sure we can manage!'' Everyone was silent for a minute then Mum said ''Harry dear, have you ever travelled by Floo Powder before?'' I'd forgotten about Harry for a moment. I looked at him and then for a moment his eyes met mine and I looked away quickly, blushing.


	2. Finding the Diary

We were in Diagon Alley. Harry had ended up in Knockturn Alley but had come back and the daylight was slowly receding. I had all my school stuff and I desperately begged Mum for an owl. ''No, Ginny'' she replied for the 30th time, as we entered ''Flourish & Blotts'' '' you cannot have an owl, you know that we don't have much money left!'' I gave up on my attempt. I looked around the crowded bookshop. There were many people clambered around the back of the shop and there were flashes of light. Cameras. Suddenly, a man came out from behind the crowd and spotted something. He had a familiar face, one you see everywhere. Then I realized. It was Gilderoy Lockhart. Suddenly, he grabbed Harry by this jumper and dragged him to the back of the shop. There were murmurs and more flashes of light. Mum was already in the large crowd, begging for autographs. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, Draco walked into the shop with a smirk. Harry was stumbling with a huge pile of book. ''Here you can have some of them'' he mumbled from behind the stack and put some books in my cauldron. Suddenly, Draco met eyes with Harry. ''Well, well, well, if it isn't _Potter. _You can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page'' drawled Draco. ''Leave him alone. He didn't want all that!'' I said, coldly. He looked down at me, as if I was dirt. ''Hah, Potter's got himself a girlfriend!'' I turned fiery red. I turned away to see Lucius talking to my dad. Things looked heated and suddenly a long hand plunged into my battered cauldron. ''Ah, second hand, just like everything you own'' he smirked at his own joke. He placed the battered book back into my cauldron. ''Come on, Draco, let's not meddled with these people'' and him and his son strutted out of the shop. Ignorant so and so's. We walked back to the fire grate, shamed. ''It's not so bad, they just think they're superior because they're pure-blood'' said Harry. ''Well, we are too but they think we are a disgust to the pure-blood name'' sighed Ron. Mum let go of my hand and pulled some Floo out of her bag. ''Ginny, you first'' she said. I took a pinch and threw it into the grate. ''The Burrow!'' I said. Suddenly, there was a whooshing and a couple of seconds later, I was standing in the fire grate at my home. Exhausted, I dropped all my stuff on the floor and started to go through my cauldron. Rummaging through my books, I find a black book. I take it out and look at the back.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

I flip through the pages but everything is blank. A couple of seconds later my family is rushing around the house, panicking if they have everything. I slip upstairs, unnoticed and go into my bedroom. I take out a new quill and some ink.

_I am Ginny Weasley and I am 11 years old. _

Suddenly, my writing disappears and a new scrawl of writing appears

_Hello Ginny, I am Tom Riddle, the owner of this diary, you may be wondering why I am writing. My memory is stored in this book and I will be your portable friend. _

Suddenly, I don't feel so bad anymore.


End file.
